Give Me a Chance
by Dark Unicorn Master
Summary: AU After growing up on the streets Hiei now lives a life of fighting and stealing. But what happens when when he runs into Keiko who could change his life? Is he to entwined to ever escape? Or will the police catch him.
1. Chapter 1

hey every one! how u been? here's a new story and the Ice Maiden's Revenge will be updated soon!

**this story take place in Human World! There are NO demons **unless i change my mind. **no one is a demon ! **

with that said and done !

PLEASE

ENJOY!**  
**

**and review and tell me what u think!**

**

* * *

**

**Give Me a Chance**

Hiei shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, dirty and tattered trench coat as he walked down the crowded street. Hiei's eyes were averted towards the cracked pavement not bothering to look up to see where he was going. Why should he? He had no where to go and people kept out of his. Plus he didn't feel that he could deal with the way others would look at him with pity or disgust.

Everyone gave him these looks just because he didn't have a home and lived on the streets, he didn't have clean, new cloths, and hardly ever had three square meals a day. Heck! He'd be lucky to get a scrape of food. So Hiei walked with a bowed head and slumped shoulders to try and ignore the looks.

After hours of wandering Hiei decided to rest. He sat down on the steps of a fancy and expensive looking business building; watching the business men, the lawyers, the doctors and other civilians go about their daily lives thinking they had it hard. Hiei frowned in disgust.

_You think you have it SO hard! HN! You don't have to worry about where your next meal is going to come. I do! You don't have to worry about what the weathers like at night or where you are going to sleep! You have a home. I don't!_

Hiei sighed and looked up at the stairs behind him. Coming down was a well built police officer, with his black uniform, tan and sun glasses to hide his watchful eyes, walked towards Hiei.

Before the cop was within ten meters of Hiei, the said boy disappeared into the thick crowd.

If there was one thing to stay away from it's a cop' especially in this city. The police force was notorious for giving the homeless and beggars a hard time. They would throw the homeless out of their make shift homes and beat the beggars if the police found them outside at night.

Hiei had a brush up with the two cocky officer on night in a park but luckily escaped with just a black eye and a sprained wrist. It could have been worse.

Unfortunately Hiei couldn't fight for or steal any food or money for a few days. He had to go hungry.

Hiei looked up at the fading sunset as he wandered into a run down part of town. His cold eyes flickering around him looking for possible victims and for enemies.

As the last of the suns rays faded into night the street lamps flickered to life Hiei drew into the shadow of the buildings and quietly walked past an alley. Stopping in his tracks by a sound of a female pleading to get away and someone hissing treats to her.

Won over by his curiosity Hiei soundlessly padded into the dark alleyway. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings just as he almost reached the end of the alley.

There he saw…

TBC

* * *

SOOOO? how was it?have ave question? ASK ME! 

TELL ME! TELL ME!

**TELL me wheather it should be a KeikoxHiei or BotanxHiei or no pairing! **

love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	2. Meeting

Heres the second chapter for Give Me a Chance. i know its a little short but i still hope you like it! and the vote are in on who the pairings are.

No pairing : 1

HieixBotan : 1

HieixOC : 1

HieixKeiko: 4

The pairing is HieixKeiko.

**Enjoy! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei pussyfooted towards the two teens that currently had their backs to him. The men wore back baggy sweat pants, black hoodies (Sp?) with some white shirt showing underneath and worn Nike shoes.

Thugs, Hiei hated thugs. Just the thought of them brought a bad taste to his mouth. The little pricks caused more trouble then they are worth. They brought the cops around all the time. To Hiei they were considered vermin that were to be exterminated, wiped off the face of this pathetic planet.

The teen smirked sadistically. Tapping one thug on the shoulder Hiei curled his finger into a fist and drew it back ready to exterminate.

The teen brute twisted around to face who ever dared to bother him only to stumble back with broken, bloodied nose. The second brute turned shocked to face his partner's assailant. Throwing a few punches at the air before realizing there was no one there. A punch in the ribs made the thug pull out a knife. He and Hiei stood still, very, very still. Waiting, ready to anticipate any move. When the thug with the broken nose grabbed Hiei from behind. The other one took a jab at Hiei. The crimson-eyed boy kicked his captor between the leg and moved back words. Not fast enough though. He received a deep cut that pierced his coat and his skin.

The silver blade swung in Hiei's direction once again but stopped before it wounded him fatally. The hand holding the blade twisted painful in a direction until the wrist gave a loud 'SNAP' sound followed by a scream of pain. The blade dropped, forgotten on the hard pavement.

"I suggest you leave while you can," hissed Hiei, venom dripping off his words. The thug hugging his snapped wrist to his chest nodded dumbly with fear in his brown eyes. He tugged his friend up from the cement where he was rolling around, crying like a baby, and holding his privates.

Hiei watched with a glare on his face as the two thugs ran away like beaten dogs. Sensing movement behind him he twirled around grabbing that person by the arm with an iron grip. Hiei was startled to find terrified chocolate brown eyes looking back at him.

Gently releasing the teen girl who had the same look of innocence his little sister had. A pang of guilt and loneliness caused him to turn and strode away.

"No wait," cried the girl and she ran forward grabbing his arm. With a pained hiss Hiei yanked his arm away, never stopping but thinking.

_Damn I must of hurt it during the fight. It still hasn't healed up I guess from the last fight I had._

"Ohmigosh your hurt. I'm so sorry for touching it," apologized the brown-eyed girl but saw it had not stopped her savior.

"NO, please wait!" the girl cried out.

Sighing Hiei stopped. _This will my undoing_, he thought. As his crimson eyes met gentle chocolate brown this girl wasn't from the ghetto side of town.

From her fancy, silk school uniform he could tell she came from a rich family who could afford to send her to one of the best schools in the country.

As he waited for the girl to catch up to him a dazed feeling washed over him before black unconsciousness took him.

I watched him lean for dangerously; it was like he was going to fall forward.

"Hey are you okay? Hey!" no response.

The boy about my age and height toppled to the ground. Oh why do m6y predictions are always true except in math? WHY?

Anyway I ran towards him and carefully rolled him on to his back.

Gently placing my hands on his chest to check for a pulse I felt something damp soaking his black coat. Looking very closely at my hands I could just make out the reddish tint of blood in the dim silver light of the moon.

Oh boy! How was I supposed to deal with this? Okay calm down Keiko deep breathes. Good now check where the wound is.

Gingerly I unbuttoned his coat and peeled the bloody fabric off his chest. Underneath he had another piece of clothing on that I slipped my hand under and felt over his upper body for the cut. I found it in his abdominal area and it was quit long.

Good now I found it I have to find a way to stop the flow of blood. HMMM… what could I use… my school scarf! That long white scarf would work perfectly.

I wrapped it around his abdomen and the realized that I couldn't leave him here even if those boys weren't coming back.

My only other option was to take him home. My parents might get an aneurysm from anger of me having a strange boy with me but they'll live.

Picking up my school bag and slinging it over my right shoulder I looked over my savior, deciding the best way to carry him. I decided to have one of his arms over my shoulders and hold his side to support him and let him rest his entire wait on me.

I slowly made my way to my home. Even though he didn't weigh a lot I was worried I might injure him more so it took some time to get to the edge of the rich district a group of gangsters circled around us. I stopped walking and watched them. Taking a deep breath I spoke to them.

" What do you want?"

"Why you darlin' why don't you drop the dead weight and come with us?" the one I assumed was the pack leader.

"Maybe another time. I have to get home right now. He's wounded and need to be treated quickly." I said to them exasperated.

The leader leaned closer examining the boy I held. Then he stumbled back shocked as if some invisible animal had bitten him.

"Holy shit! That's Hiei!" The leader said with a devious smirk.

"It must be our lucky day we get to takeout the most feared street fighter that rivals Urameshi."

"Well if he rivals with me I guess I should be the one who get rid of him." Came a calm familiar voice. The thugs turned around to see Yusuke. They looked very frightened to see him but I was overjoyed to see my life long friend.

"Now unless you punks want to walk tomorrow I think you should scram." Yusuke said in a superior tone. Oh dear.

In a flash the gang was gone and I was left with Yusuke.

"I am so happy to see you," I said.

"Are you bleeding Keiko?" he asked me. I was really confused until I saw my blouse. It was covered in Hiei's blood.

"I'm fine Yusuke but Hiei needs help," I told him calmly.

"Holy shit!! Hiei of the Dragon Fist, Hiei the Thief?" Yusuke said looking at the unconscious boy I was holding.

"I don't know!" I cried irritated, "All I know is he needs help. Now help me carry him home, please."

My best friend nodded knowing I wasn't in the mood for 20 questions he took Hiei out of my arms and carried Hiei on his back for me.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends do," he said winking at me and we walked all the way to my home. Once we got to the front gate I pushed the button on the intercom system.

"Jordan please open the gates." I said into the intercom.

"Do ya want me to come in with you?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow he knew how my parents were besides I would need all the back up I could get.

TBC

* * *

SO what do you think? Should i keep going? Or should I stop writing? 

oh and sorry about any spelling or gramer mistakes.

I would like to know.

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	3. BOOM!

Here is the next chapter tell me if you like it or not. I would like to thank my reviewers : **WEIRDkittywwingz, serena powe, KiwaiichibiCat, ChaseheWing, Jessica, Ryukotsusei, Cold Toenails, alta-tsuki, babyhiei, and purplewriter22. **Thank you guys so much

Now enjoy the story**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Keiko's POV**

I stared at the boy on my bed. He was asleep yet he still kept that guarded look on his face, stern and emotionless. It worried me for some reason, someone should not hold such a look when they're resting.

I tore my gaze away from the black haired teen resting on thew guest bed.

"Why are you so quiet Yusuke? It's not like you," I asked my good friend.

"I just don't get it. Why did he help you? From what I know about him he's usually doesn't care about anything," Yusuke replied.

"Well I guess you haven't figured him out, now do you?" I replied trying to joke but it came out more defensively.

"Mhhm. Ya I guess but what are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to feed him when he wakes up and let him stay here until his wounds heal just as the doctor ordered," I said in a bored, obvious tone.

I wasn't joking about the doctor's order stuff. I was dead serious. We have a family physician that was kind enough to come over and fix up my savior.

Dr. Jefferson informed Yusuke and I about Hiei's slowly healing sprained wrist, his minor blood lose which was from the knife wound and the lack of food. This was the main reason he fainted.

I, honestly, have no clue how he is going to react when he wakes up. I'm just happy Dad and Mom are out at some party because I know they would be giving me a lecture the size of an encyclopedia. Luckily with these 'business' meetings they never come home until the next day but I still am going to have to think up a reason why I have the most wanted gangster (which I found out from Yusuke), injured and starved on my bed. I was jus trying to make some headway through my reasons when my friend spoke.

"Look Keiko I hate to leave but if I don't my Mom gonna freak. But call me if you ever need anything or if this punk gives you any trouble, 'kay?"

" Thanks Yusuke," I said smiling to him, "Let me walk you to the door." I shut the door to Hiei's room when Yusuke and I left.

Leading my good friend through the maze of corridors to the front door I noticed his anxious expression.

For some reason Yusuke is really afraid of his mother's wrath. He would never give an explanation to why he followed his mother's rules to the point but ignore the law like it was optional. Every time I tried to talk to him about it he drop the topic like a hot potato. I secretly believe some of his bruises and cuts aren't from street fights.

Opening the door I watched him run down the paved driveway to the front gate and into the night. Smiling sadly I shut and locked the maple door and wandered into the kitchen wondering if Yusuke would sport some new bruises tomorrow as I made myself a sandwich.

**Hiei's POV**

I listened to Urameshi Yusuke and that girl I save, Keiko, speak about having to leave. I inwardly smirked knowing it would be the perfect time to escape. I couldn't stay here knowing He wouldn't be happy. It would probably look like I broke our deal.

I waited and listened to silence, giving Urameshi time to leave the area so when I get outside my chances of meeting him are slim.

I rested happily knowing full well my body was exhausted, sore and paining for food but I could and will bare it. I have for eleven years, what's to stop me now?

I'm tempted to stay with this rich girl who didn't treat me like dirt or abandon me when I fainted. It has been so long since anyone has ever treated me with resect and kindness. And… it… confuses me. What ever confuses me I always try to figure out but not this time I knew I would never figure it out and I had to pay attention to when I could have time to leave.

Listening extremely carefully I slipped out from under the warm goose down feather quilt and padded towards a window that looked out to the front of the mansion.

Just before I jumped out I snatched up my coat from the chair that was near by and jumped out the open sliding window. I fell half a story and ran towards the brass gates, my freedom, which was on the other side of the soccer sized field lawn.

Half way through police sirens and bells rang out into the night air alerting everyone of my escape to bad they were so late or they would have caught me. In the middle of my gloating I heard the spine chilling barks of guard dogs. A pack of seven or eight big dogs from the sound of it were on my tail as I picked up my speed knowing I would need it against the beasts. My chest tightened with fear as memories of what three of those dogs could do, this only spurred me on.

Faintly over the whistle of the wind I heard a girl calling t the dogs to 'heel'. The beasts stopped barking and slowed to a trot obeying the order somewhat confused if you ask me. Suddenly all the dogs turned tail and ran I knew some thing bad was going to happen guard dogs are trained to obey very strict orders and they would only ignore them if something really, really bad was going to happen.

They started to run away from the house and the girl followed. Without warning there was a huge blast that threw me against the fence and a shower of debris rained down on me. A new pain washed over me causing me to close my eyes. Opening my eyes I looked over at the crater and a pile of ruble and fire where part of the house I was just in was no longer there. Shakily standing up I saw the girl I saved not to far away from me. She had a dazed expression on her face as she stared at her home completely oblivious to the fact she was bleeding from her shoulder.

Ignoring the sound of approaching police sirens I climbed up the gate when the girl came out of her daze.

"Wait!'

Oh this is oddly familiar. I just stared at her letting her know I was listening when I felt her fragile arms wrap around my waist. WHAT THE…?

I growled unconsciously to her as a warning to let go, surprisingly she loosened her arms from around me significantly. Looking over my shoulder I saw she had fainted.

Great! Just what I needed in a day: me fainting, meeting a rival's good friend, being the cause of an explosion and then having your rival's girl faint on you because you're the reason she's hurt! Next thing you know I'm not going to have any time to eat before the morning of my big match. Oh and don't forget I have to rest up my wounds so they won't re-open. Oh what a Wonderful day! Not.

Sighing I lifted the girl on to my back and climbed the fence with what looked like the ease of a monkey. I ran in to the alleys towards the rundown-shipping yard.

Following a complex yet familiar maze off routes to towards one warehouse that was rusting orange-brown and was boarded off except for where one board was ripped off.

Before crawling in with the girl I pocked my head in to see if anyone was already occupying this building yet. No I was lucky tonight. I would have a place to stay the night where it was reasonably safe and dry.

Crawling in I carried the female to an old office that had a cot in it and laid her down. Looking over at her left shoulder which was colored red with blood. I ripped off a part of my tank top in along strip and skillfully wrapped it around her shoulder to stop the blood flow.

I know I will have to clean out the wound but I'll work with what I have. I leaned against the wall beside the cot with the unconscious girl in it and slide down to the sitting position. Closing my eyes I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up for the eighth time since we got to the warehouse to find that it was morning, the sunrays seeping through the crack in the boards lighted up the building.

Scanning the building to see if anyone was stupid enough to actually come and enter my space. Feeling satisfied that it was safe I looked over at the girl, Keiko is her name, I believe.

Her shirt was covered in dried blood but at least the bleeding stopped. Her arm would be sore and very weak. She will also be hungry so she will be awake soon._ What am I going to do? I can barely steal enough for a scrap of food for one person so how can I get enough for two? _

Snarling I tried to think of a place where we could get some food.

"Uhhn."

She awakes. Looking at her with a bored mask I watched her as she tried to get up. When she put to much weight on her shoulder and arm she took in a sharp breath.

"Don't put weight on it. It'll never heal if you don't," I said calmly.

She looked around the warehouse confused and lost.

"Where?"

"In a warehouse on the south side of town**," **I replied. Standing up I looked at her expectantly then started to walk towards the 'entrance and exit', which was really the missing board. I heard her struggle be hind me and turned to look at her. She had swung he legs over the side of a cot and was trying to push her self up with only one arm. Sighing I came in front of her and gave her my hand, which she took in her good hand, and I pulled her to her feet.

And turned to leave the building she silently followed. As we walked out of the shipyard and wandered through back alleys until she stopped following me.

"What are we doing?" she finally questioned. Truthfully I had no clue. I couldn't think of a place where I could get us some thing to eat so I just kept walking silently.

After a while of aimless walking around she finally stopped and yelled, "What the heck is going on!"

Turning to stare at her with a bored mask I calmly said, "If you have a way of get food then you go get it and leave ma alone."

Boy, did that get an explosive reaction from her.

"What do you MEAN? I have been FOLLOWING you around for NO reason!?"

"Hn. I never said you had to stay with me now, did I?" I replied with one of my first class smirks.

During our 'lovely' conversation I heard the screeching of rubber against cement. Turning my head slight to look up the road to the north. Nothing. Behind the P.M.S-ing onna there was nothing. The sound was getting uncomfortably louder.

Suddenly without warning the roaring of an engine was behind me and a blind fold was none to gently put over my eyes. I heard the struggle of the onna before being thrown roughly onto a plastic, hard surface.

Great now a meeting!

* * *

Tell me how it was! even if it's flames! **READ & REVIEW please!**

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Hiei POV 

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt cold cement on my back and a pounding in the back of my skull. Ever so carefully, I sat up seeing white wash walls and metal bars. A familiar setting to me. To my left was empty cells, on my other side was another cell holding the brown haired girl, Keiko, who was just coming to the world of the conscious.

Resting against the frigid brick wall I watched the girl's dark eyelashes flutter open. Fear and confusion jerked her from the bliss of sleep.

"Don't get up to fast," I told her trying to look unconcerned and concentrating on the gleaming metal bars. My voice must have startled her for she scrambled up opening the shoulder wound. She whimpered pathetically but my attention was drawn to the sound of heavy footsteps. A muscular built man with short dark hair, eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses, a button-up forest green jacketaproached. His hands were shoved in to blue jeans and he loomed over me. I knew who he was, Toguro. We have had many meetings like this. He was the messenger from my "Boss" who I slaved to pay every month.

"Mr. Copperhead wants an extra 28,880 yen (A/N: $250 US) on top of the 115,520 yen (A/N: $1000 US) you owe this month," Toguro said in an emotionless voice. I wondered often if that was what my criminal hardened voice sounded like.

Snarling as I clutched the metal bars to stop myself from hitting the older man. I glared infuriated.

"I have gone hungry countless time to pay for half of what he's asking for. Now I have to pay more just to satisfy his greed. And Just a few days before the deadline. What the Hell is he trying to do to me?!"

"I'm always suffering from wounds when I fight to get money. I hardly ever have a safe place to sleep and the police are a hindrance. And it is all because I have to pay him !" I yelled angrily wishing I could strangle the rich fool who forced me to live like this.

"Fighting and thieving aren't the only thing he could make you do for him. He has often commented wondering how much you could much you could fetch for your body,"Toguro said suggestively.

My glare intensified. I hate to be touched.

"That's horrible," came a saddened voice to my right. The girl had no doubt heard our little conversation.

Toguro faced her with a stone mask.

"Hiei will manage. You should concentrate on getting back to your parents," were his parting words. After a group of identical men in black suits came towards the cell I was in and after every thing went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I awoke quickly to find I was in a grove of tree. This place was very familiar, almost like a home. They would often drop me off here. This part of the unattended park was my sanctuary. The gentle rustle of leaves, the cheerful chirp of birds and the absence of human activity soothed my nerves.

Carefully I stood up. I mentally noted nothing was broken this time after being knocked out by Mr. Copperhead's henchmen. I glanced over at the girl. She was laying in her side. A kind smile graced her face, a loose brown strand of hair was tickling her nose making it twitch.

I felt this great urge to brush that irritating strand away but I caught myself before I did something ridiculous and knelt down to wake her up.

Just before my hand touched her she screamed and slapped me. The sound of her hand making contact with my cheek scared away all the birds and made me fall on to my back side.

I glared at the girl girl in front of me and clenched my fists.

"What the HELL was that for?" I growled thinking of the most painful way I could kill her.

"Ohmigosh! I am SO sorry!" the now awake girl fretted kindly touching the place where she hit me. I jerked away startled. No one touches me! NO one!

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind me, occasionally releasing her for her to follow on her own and when she seemed to have lost me I would grab her wrist and lead her safely through the city. The shops and market square dissolved into the run down alleys and apartments. We stopped in front of on graffiti covered apartment.

"Hiei what are-" The girl started to speak but stopped. I scanned the list of names and pushed the button next to the name Urameshi 105. The speaker crackled to life.

"Wha'dya want?" said a sleepy masculine voice. I looked at the girl expectantly.

"Yusuke?" she said carefully into the speaker.

"Keiko! Where have you been? Every one is really worried! Come on up!" That was the last thing I heard. I had stealthily hid across the street watching the girl with a big smile turn around to say something to me but it turned to a sad frown when she found I wasn't there. A buzz signaling that the door had been unlocked for her caught he attention. She disappeared into the building and then I knew she would be safe. I really don't know why I cared so much but I know I had better things to do then babysit her. I walked back to the market street and hid in the crowd eyeing street vendors selling snacks.

Delicious scents teased my famished stomach. Noticing a new street vendor selling fresh barbecue buns. I quickly formulated a plan. While the lady was busy with another customer, with her back to me, I crept up from the side and stuffed as many white buns into my pockets. My movements weren't as smooth as I anticipated and the customer noticed and started to yell making the owner whip around and scramble to grab me. Instinctively, I ran.

I darted through the crowded streets to the quieter residential area. Walking towards the outskirts of town. Biting into the warm bun a slightly sweet taste followed by the filling pork center graced my stomach. I wolfed down a few more before I entered the forest on the outskirts of the city. Time to train and think of ways to make fast money.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko POV

I sat on my friend's unmade futon feeling forlorn and happy to see Yusuke. I munched on a peanut butter sandwich while Yusuke told me that the explosion had made news and my parents were searching far and wide for me with the assistance of the police. Everyone thought Hiei had set off the bomb in some sort of protest and kidnapped me.

"Keiko did he hurt you?" Yusuke asked still not believing that I was fine. I could read it in his deep, concerned, serious brown eyes.

"No He actually helped me when I fainted. Plus he brought me to you instead of abandoning me. And He didn't have to bandage my wound," I said looking at the newly bandaged shoulder, courtesy of my best friend, remembering the old bandages Hiei had supplied before.

"Hm. I would have swore the little shrimp would have left and trained for his match," murmured Yusuke.

"What match? He really shouldn't do anything to put a strain on his wrist. It hasn't healed. And what about his cut? Will he be alright? We have to go take care of him! And WHAT match?" I said extremely worried.

"Heh. I really... can't tell you," Yusuke said eyes darting around nervously.

"Please tell me," I said making my eyes big and round and letting my bottom lip tremble like I was going to cry," Yu-suke." He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, sighing in defeat.

"He is in an underground street fighting competition. Criminal companies bring their best fighter and enter him in hopes of winning. They bet on fighters. The companies make lots of money betting on fighters, and loose it as well. It's an easy was to make money for the fighter also because he is payed a little of what the regular viewers bet on but it's still a good chunk of money. I'm not mixed up with any of the bigger companies 'cause once you've went in to deep they won't let you out. My guess is Hiei is in pretty deep with one vicious group. And word on the street is he is doing quite well and is moving on to the prelims," Yusuke said strangely solemnly. My brain quickly digested the information. Hiei had to be in with a group. That tall man in the sunglasses must have been in also.

"Look Keiko you can't tell anyone about this understand? Or they will kill you. Now I have to get you home. Just hope the boys won't get me," mussed my teen friend, taking me by the arm and leading me out of his apartment, worried about the police. I pulled away my cheeks burning and eyes watering.

"Do people die in the fights?" I was worried about both Hiei and Yusuke now. I had never realized until now my friend had been in these fights to keep bread on the table and when he couldn't he would come to my house sheepishly asking for a sandwich. He didn't deserve this! He was a good friend. He never left my side when I needed him. "Do you ever go hungry?" I never got an answer because I began to cry and Yusuke held my and stroked my head the way I liked. I felt so helpless and fearful and scared. He should live in a mansion and have enough food to eat and go to a good school. I tried to tell him between my sobs.

"I am happy you don't have to go through what I have. And your family worked hard to get your restaurant business expanded. You helped. And you are a great friend," he said very sincerely. It made me strong that he was strong. My puffy red eyes now shined with determination.

"I want to go to Hiei's match!" If i couldn't help directly I would help from the sidelines.

TBC

* * *

How was it? Tell me and review. **The next story I'm going to update will be Love and War .**  
Thanks for the reviews! I hpe you liked it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammer problems. Tell me if you see any.

Dark Unicorn Master


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiei's P.O.V.

I glared fiercely out of the dull silver bars of a small cageI was currently crouched in. I hated this irrelevant part of the match locking me in a small,cramped cage like an animal.

Being slightly claustrophobic, I spent my time focusing on regulating my breathing so not to panic. It still amazed me that I wasn't accustom to this cramped condition, after all these years.

The roar of crowds and the feeling of blood lust radiating from them made me tense. Louder bellow (if it was possible) told me the match was about to begin. A green light shone and my cage door slid open. I stepped out and into a round caged arena surrounded with risers,crowded with citizen it was best to steer clear of.

Out from the dark doorway stepped a tall muscular man. He was missing a shirt that would have hidden the jagged scars from view. He cracked his knuckles trying to intimidate me. This didn't faze me. He may be two heads taller than me but I have taken opponent larger than him down. The taller fighter punched me making me skid back into the chain-link fence. This stirred the crowd so that they were stomping their feet, creating an annoying ruckus.

I rushed him and aimed a punch in his gut. He responded with a hard right hook to my jaw. It stung. I growled and kicked him in the chest decreasing a space between us. I ran around behind him hoping to kick him in the neck and end the match but he anticipated the move, grabbed my foot and threw me into the fence. Now I was dazed for a moment and tried to wait it off, something that I regretted. The big burly man grabbed me by the throat then flung me across the arena. I pretended to still be dazed as he slowly walked towards me. He bent down and then I elbowed him in the face. His broken nose dripped dark purple-red substance on to the gray cement. While he nursed his nose I sent a barrage of punches to his ribs until I heard a groan from him and blood seeped from his clenched jaw. His rib had punctured his lung.

I kicked him once and he fell to the floor. Luminescent green numbers one though three shone and a red light beside his name signalled his defeat.

The crowd 'boo'-ed and some brave souls threw beer bottles forcing me to dodge the rain of dark glass.

Once crouched in my cage I waited impatiently for me to be released.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I found myself in a dim alley doing something I hated: waiting, waiting forToguro to demand payment. A black Mercedes purred into the alley. I recognized it immediately. It contained my boss and Toguro.

The latter stepped fluidly from the vehicle, still wearing sun glasses even though it was a dark night.

"You know what to do," his deep voice said. He was waiting for me to hand over the money that was mostly stolen. Out of a pocket in my cloak I produced bills and handed them to the muscular man.

"The rest take from the winnings," I said coldly.

"You must be loosing your touch," he commentated. Anger was a bonfire in me from his words.

"It's hard to collect the right amount when you're given one day notice," I snarled to him, glaring defiantly.

"No. The match. You're loosing your touch. You should train more the Boss suggested," he said indifferently.

I intensified my glare wishing he would die on the spot.

Behind me I heard the growl of car motors. Looking over my shoulder I recognized the blue and red lights of police cars. Run. That is all I could do in this situation.

Toguro ducked into his getaway vehicle. He sped away into the complex maze of alley ways. One police car followed. Another followed me. As I ran and the car trailed behind me slowed by trash cans and sharp turns, I heard gun shots and pain ripped through my shoulder. Another sharp turn bought me some distance. It was short lived. Behind me blue and red lights bounced off the brick walls. Iwas off running again. I ran until I was panting. Another gun short ripped through my left side making my blood mix with my sweat. It stung but I kept running. I rounded another corner in hope of losing the vehicle following me.

Hiding behind some dumpsters I watched a police motor bike cruise slowly past. No wonder Iwas having a hard time loosing it. The bike was perfect for the narrow alley ways.

Pain was clawing at me like I was a cat's scratching post but at least I was able to rest. Once I felt I was safe I came from my hiding spot and walked back the direction I had come.

My shoulder and side are still bleeding and the bullet was embedded in me. A frown dominated my features. It deepened when the familiar red and blue lights appeared behind me and the sound of an accelerated motor urged me forward. I picked up my pace to a sprint. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as I wasn't caught by the police.I heard the terrifying sound of gunshot. It ricocheted off a wall real close to my leg.

I did my old tick of turning a corner but he was following too closely. In desperation I knocked over a trash can hoping to hit him. I felt like a hunted animal about to be caught when I turned another corner. I was dragged in to a dark arch. The motorist sped away thinking I had escaped down the street.

The gentle lull of plip-plop calmed my racing heart. Ragged breathing of the person beside me slowed, too. I was released from his grasp.

"I think it's gone." I knew that voice but I was more focused on my injuries.

"Hn." I limped around until I found a wall to lean against.

Urameshi came and squatted in front of me.

"You okay?" he asked. Yes I'm shot in two places. I'm just great! I thought sarcastically to myself. Instead I said, "Enemies don't assist each other, fool." Gathering the last of my strength, I stood.

"Where are you going?" Urameshi whispered harshly, grabbing and jostling my shoulder.

A hiss of pain escaped through my clenched teeth.

"You're hurt. Let me help you," he said gently releasing my arm.

"Don't make me repeat myself," I warned.

I was confused by his offer and angry that he was able to confuse me.

"Just come with me to my house and have a rest. Keiko can patch up that wound," the teen said jogging beside me. I ignored him and my discomfort and kept walking.

Wait! It was that girl. Her parents probably wanted me in jail. That explains the cops. That girl's parents were trying to get me.

"Why? So your precious girlfriend can get me thrown me in jail?" I snapped. How dare that ungrateful wretch would do something like that! I fell into Urameshi's arms, dizzy from blood lose. I just demanded to be released. Then headlights blinded us both.

TBC

* * *

Is it he cops? Is it Toguro? Review and tell me what you think so far. 

Dark Unicorn Master


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiei's POV

I wobbly stood and watched a shadow approach. It was an outline of a girl.

"Paul, turn off the lights, please," a feminine voice requested gently.

"Keiko!" Urameshi cried happily, "Help meget Hiei into the car."

"Not on your life," I hissed, snappishly. From behind me more lights lit up the dark alley casting a giant shadow from my small form.

"He's not allowed to do that," the deep rumbling voice of Toguro stated.

"Why not? Hiei himself doesn't like the way you treat him,"challenged the girl bravely. But her word set something off inside me that wasn't necessarily positive.

"You're just trying to get me thrown in jail!" I retorted furious.

"What?! You saved me from thugs and took care of me when I fainted. Why would I turn against you?" she said hurt.

"He doesn't trust you so don't worry about him, girl. Your parents wouldn't approve of him any way," Toguro interjected harshly.

The headlights of both cars were off but light spots floated in my vision. A stiff, still silence while Keiko digested the information allowed me a moment of grace to collect myself. However it didn't last long, police sirens were coming close to our spot. I doubted Mr. Copperhead would want to stay and risk getting caught so Toguro backed into the car. A glare and "Don't do something you'll regret" were Toguro's parting words. Inside I was panicking. Where was I going to hide? Would I bleed to death? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to ride the world of myself. Or worse the police would find me and that would be it.

Painfully, I felt Urameshi try to help me to the annoying girl's car. A growl was my response but shockingly I couldn't resist. I was too weak, too pathetic.

"He's badly injured isn't he Yusuke?" she said sadly.

"I'll be fine," I retorted but my words didn't hold true. I was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. There I go lying. I wasn't teetering on the edge of unconsciousness; I was falling into it.

Keiko's POV

I'm glad Yusuke was supporting the shorter teen because Hiei's eyes rolled back and his body went limp. My best friend chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"He's really okay. Just look at the way he carries himself. He acts like a tough guy but then why did he help you? No offence or anything Keiko," Yusuke replied.

"She looked like Yukina," mumbled Hiei.

"Huh?" my raven haired friend asked.

"She looked like Yukina," mumbled Hiei again.

"What's your favourite food?" Yusuke asked with a grin plastered to his face.

"Anything I can get," murmured the sleeping boy.

"Yusuke, don't," I pleaded, a bad feeling swelling in my chest. If you don't take advantage of a child then you don't take advantage of a sleeping one. That's what Hiei looked like a sleeping child.

"What got you on the streets?" asked Yusuke with a devilish grin. He was no doubt looking for black mail material.

"My family didn't want me. So when I was four they abandoned me," I heard him whisper. I felt sadness fill me. I wanted to cry for him. Why would someone abandon a small child?

"Yusuke stop it," I whispered. Yusuke looked solemn as he picked Hiei up and carried him effortlessly in to the car.

During the ride neither of us talked. My friend only put pressure to Hiei's shoulder wound to stop the bleeding.

To Be Continued ...

* * *

I know that chapter was short but the next one will be longer. 

Please tell me what you thought of the story and review.

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master

* * *


End file.
